Le Punk et la Princesse
by Veneziano58
Summary: Gilbert est un motard, son look atypique lui vaut le surnom de Punk par les habitants du coin. Alice est une jeune fille de bonne famille, argentée et bien éduquée. Une princesse moderne. Ces deux là n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer et pourtant… PrFemUK Rating T par précaution pour le langage


**Le Punk et la Princesse**

Personnages : Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse) & Alice Kirkland (Angleterre)

Rating : T pour le langage, par précaution.

Résumé : Gilbert est un motard, son look atypique lui vaut le surnom de « Punk » par les habitants du coin. Alice est une jeune fille de bonne famille, argentée et bien éduquée. Une princesse moderne. Ces deux là n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer et pourtant…

##

Gilbert avait une passion dans sa vie : sa moto. Il pouvait passer des heures à la bichonner sans se lasser, passion qu'il partageait avec ses amis Francis et Antonio. Le jeune homme habitait dans une banlieue banale entre des barres d'immeubles et des petits pavillons tous identiques, il n'était ni riche ni pauvre. Travaillant le soir comme barman, il consacrait ses journées à sa passion. D'ailleurs c'est l'un de ces jours où il se trouvait dans le parking de l'immeuble alors qu'il bricolait sa bécane que l'une de ses connaissances l'interpella « Hey, le punk ! » Gilbert soupira avant de se tourner. « Le punk » c'est comme ça que les gens le surnommait à cause de son apparence, et sa manie de parler comme un charretier, peu de personnes le croyait lorsqu'il disait que ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges étaient naturels aussi il avait finit par abandonner et s'était plus ou moins habitué à ce surnom. Revenant au présent, il essuya ses mains sur un chiffon avant de serrer celle de l'autre. Le roumain lui tendit une bière qu'il accepta et ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une information ne fasse tilter Gilbert.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par « une princesse descend en ville aujourd'hui » ?

- Ba ouais une princesse. T'sais une gamine des beaux quartiers à l'ouest de la ville.

- Ouais et alors ? On s'en fout qu'une bourge fasse un tour dans le coin.

- Pas n'importe laquelle mon vieux ! La fille Kirkland qui se ramène.

- La fille du maire ? Hm… Et t'sais où elle va promener sa royale personne ?

- Tu comptes aller lui rendre visite pour lui rendre hommage ou lui foutre la frousse de sa vie ?

- T'occupe, dis moi où elle va la fille si tu le sais.

- J'sais pas. J'te jure, j'en sais rien. »

Gilbert soupira puis finit sa bière avant d'enfiler sa veste et de monter à moto. Le roumain lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel il ne répondit pas. Une fois son casque en place il partit vitesse grand V.

Alice parcourait les rues de la vieille ville d'un pas tranquille, elle aimait bien se promener loin de son quartier où tout le monde essayait de se faire mousser. C'était vraiment pénible au quotidien, ainsi la jolie blonde s'autorisait un bol d'air dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans une étroite ruelle, elle aperçut un chat et s'approcha. Celui-ci recula puis vint vers elle et profita de ses caresses. Alice sourit puis un grondement les fit tout deux sursauter, le chat apeuré lui griffa le bras avant de partir. Surprise par la douleur, la blonde se retrouva assise à terre alors qu'une grosse moto rouge s'arrêtait à proximité. Le conducteur la regarda à travers la visière de son casque avant de l'enlever et de lui parler :

« Ca va Mam'zelle ?

- Je crois oui. J'ai juste été surprise par le bruit de votre… engin.

- C'est une belle bécane, Kesesesesese ~ Mais dans ce genre de ruelle ça fait un boucan pas possible. »

Elle acquiesça puis regarda son bras blessé avant de soupirer. Gilbert plaça la béquille puis descendit de la moto et lui tendit la main. Alice le regarda puis accepta son aide, une fois debout elle épousseta sa robe et fit une léger signe de tête à l'homme.

« Merci.

- Pas grave, c'est un peu ma faute si tu t'es retrouver les quatre fers en l'air Mam'zelle l'inconnue.

- En fait, Monsieur Bécane, je m'appelle Alice.

- Awesome, moi c'est Gilbert mais ici on m'appelle le punk.

- Donc je dois vous appeler Gilbert ou monsieur punk ?

- Comme ça te branche, je m'en fiche un peu.

- Bien alors, Gilbert, connaissez vous une pharmacie ? Mon bras me fait mal.

- Ouais. Je peux même t'y emmener si tu veux. »

Comprenant qu'il lui disait de monter sur sa moto, Alice recula d'un pas. Cette machine faisait beaucoup de bruit et ça l'effrayait un peu, seulement, elle ne voulait pas que sa plaie s'infecte donc après une inspiration, elle se rapprocha. L'homme sourit avant de lui tendre le casque, la blonde le prit puis le regarda d'un air interrogateur auquel il répondit simplement « J'en ai qu'un donc autant que ça soit toi qui le porte même si je conduis très bien. » Alice mit le casque puis laissa échapper un léger cri alors que Gilbert la prenait par la taille pour l'asseoir sur la selle. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de monter devant elle et de faire chauffer le moteur. La blonde eu juste le temps de s'accrocher à lui que déjà il démarrait au quart de tour. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer alors pour se rassurer elle se rapprocha de l'homme et s'accrocha plus fortement à lui. Gilbert esquissa un sourire alors qu'il les conduisait à la pharmacie du quartier, une fois arriver, il la laissa entrer seule et attendit dehors, une clope aux lèvres.

Un groupe de garçons parcourait la place comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Gilbert les suivait du regard, toujours en train de fumer quand son attention fut détournée par le bruit de la porte, Alice avait finit ses achats.

« Ce n'était pas grave alors Mam'zelle ?

- Je m'appelle Alice. Et non ça va, juste du désinfectant et quelques pansements.

- D'accord, Alice. »

Puis il regarda à nouveau le groupe de garçons, la blonde suivit son regard puis se cacha derrière lui. Etant frêle, la carrure de Gilbert pouvait la cacher, du moins en partie. Intrigué par son comportement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Oï, c'est quoi le souci ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient !

- Les mecs trop bien sapés et qui font tache dans le décor t'veux dire ?

- Oui, eux ! S'il te plaît cache moi d'eux, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

- Rentrer ? Donc, tu les connais bien. »

La jolie blonde se mordilla la lèvre quelque minutes avant d'avouer que les quatre garçons étaient en fait ses frères aînés et qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de la chercher parce qu'elle était partie de la maison sans permission. Encore.

« T'es pas mineure au moins ?

- Mais non ! J'ai 21 ans mais ils ne veulent pas me lâcher la grappe et mon père non plus.

- Dis-moi t'es une vraie princesse toi, manque plus que le dragon pour te garder dans ton donjon.

- Tout ceux qui habitent ici me prennent pour une princesse eux aussi…

- Et ça te rend triste ?

- Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir qui je suis en dehors de mon nom de famille.

- C'est bête. Mais t'sais les gens des beaux quartiers, ils nous aiment pas beaucoup non plus hein.

- Moi, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit… »

Et en disant cela, elle avait relever les yeux pour fixer son regard au sien. Gilbert avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait de beaux yeux verts, et il le remarqua d'autant plus alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. Flirter avec les jolies filles était une habitude pour lui mais il ne le faisait pas aussi vite d'habitude. Séparés par la moto chérie de l'homme, la blonde posa ses mains sur la selle pour se rapprocher, encore quelques centimètres et ils pourraient d'embrasser. « Alice ! » la jeune femme sursauta avant de se reculer d'un bond et de voir que l'un de ses frères l'avait reconnue. D'ailleurs les autres s'approchaient également.

« Gilbert ? Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si tu restes là.

- Je peux te revoir quand princesse ?

- Quoi… ? J-Je ne sais pas… Bientôt.

- Quand ?

- Dans trois jours. Dans la ruelle où on s'est rencontré. Va t'en maintenant ! »

Gilbert n'était pas homme à fuir mais il finit par accepter, après avoir enfiler son casque, il enfourcha sa bécane et parti dans un grand bruit de moteur.

Trois jours après, sa veste en cuir sur le dos et le casque à la main, Gilbert parti chercher sa moto, une fois encore il croisa le roumain sur sa route.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ?

- Tout le monde raconte que le punk se tape la princesse, ça c'est du scoop.

- Tch. Que des conneries tout ça.

- Ah ? C'est vraiment nul alors.

- Au fait tant que t'es là, comment t'as su que la fille Kirkland allait venir ?

- Hein ? Oh ça. Des mecs du coin ont repéré qu'elle vient une à deux fois par semaine. Alors ? Elle t'intéresse hein ?

- Mêle toi de ton cul et ça ira bien. »

Sur ces, charmantes, paroles l'homme monta à moto et disparu rapidement. Il roulait vite dans les rues, se faufilant dans les passages et raccourcit qu'il connaissait par cœur, s'attirant des sifflements ou des cris de la part de certains mais il n'y fit pas attention. Question d'habitude.

Alice défroissa une nouvelle fois sa robe bleue puis vérifia que son bandeau noir était toujours bien en place avant de rougir et de se traiter mentalement d'idiote. Le chat au pelage brun était là lui aussi, sans doute qu'il résidait dans cette ruelle. La jolie blonde lui sourit puis le bruit d'un moteur se mit à résonner, son cœur s'emballa tandis que le félin partait se cacher. Une nouvelle fois, l'engin à la carrosserie rouge s'arrêta près d'elle et son conducteur lui sourit après avoir ôter sa protection. Elle le détailla, ses courts cheveux blancs ébouriffés, ses yeux rouges à l'éclat moqueur, le fin sourire. Se sentant rougir, elle préféra se concentrer sur les vêtements, la veste en cuir noir usée, le t-shirt gris, le pantalon kaki et pour finir les bottes rouge et noir. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix grave lui dire « Ce que tu vois te plaît ? », elle acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de tête avant de croiser ses mains et de les fixer.

Lui aussi l'avait observé, la robe bleue au décolleté carré, bordé de blanc, ses jolies jambes couvertes de collants noirs et chaussées de jolis escarpins bleus. Son visage était adorable avec ses joues rosies et ses cheveux avaient l'air doux et soyeux. En la voyant rougir Gilbert eu une idée, ou plutôt une envie, il se pencha vers elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Les yeux verts se fixèrent aux siens, interrogateurs mais pas méfiants alors il se pencha un peu plus. Alice se laissa faire et elle ne le repoussa pas lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était juste une pression, puis il se recula et lui sourit avant de chuchoter « Fruits des bois. » D'abord elle fut confuse puis elle dit sur le même ton « C'est mon parfum. », un sourire charmeur lui répondit puis il l'embrassa à nouveau et reprit la parole « Awesome, j'adore. » Alice le regarda puis rigola doucement avant de se rapprocher pour enlacer l'homme. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir quelque minute puis Gilbert s'écarta légèrement.

« On ne va pas rester dans c'te ruelle ?

- Où veux-tu aller Gilbert ?

- Et toi Princesse ?

- Eh bien… J'aimerais être dans un endroit où nous ne serions pas « Le punk et la princesse » mais seulement « Gilbert et Alice ».

- Cet endroit existe peut-être en dehors de cette ville.

- Tu veux me kidnapper et quitter cette ville pour toujours ?

- On est pas Roméo et Juliette non plus t'sais. On a tout les deux une vie ici, c'est pas comme si on pouvait se faire la malle.

- C'est bien dommage. »

Surpris par le ton déçu de sa princesse, il baissa les yeux vers elle. Alice s'était entre-temps assise sur la selle, devant lui, et s'était calée contre son torse. Elle semblait vraiment vulnérable ainsi. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Gilbert eu une idée grâce à Antonio et ses histoires de cœur. Il caressa la joue de sa belle pour attirer son attention et une fois fait il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Alice écarquilla les yeux puis hocha vivement la tête pour accepter l'offre. La jolie blonde passa donc à l'arrière puis après avoir mis le casque noir, elle noua ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Gilbert sourit puis démarra en trombe, roulant en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Alice sourit et ouvrit les bras, laissant le vent fouetté son visage et faire voler ses longues mèches blondes. Gilbert la regardait avec un air amusé et suivait ses pas dans le sable. Certes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire quitter la ville pour toujours mais il pouvait lui faire prendre l'air, ici, en bord de mer. La jeune femme laissa ses escarpins dans le sable puis s'avança vers l'eau quand son compagnon l'interpella.

« Tes collants vont être mouillés si t'va dans la flotte comme ça.

- J'avais oublié, merci Gilbert ~ »

Alice tira sur le tissu noir pour le faire descendre, gêné Gilbert regarda ailleurs de peur d'apercevoir ses sous-vêtements sans le faire exprès, la blonde le remercia de ses égards puis entra dans la mer.

« C'est froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid !

- Ba oui Princesse. On est pas encore à la saison chaude t'sais.

- Je m'appelle Alice, tu pourrais faire un effort le punk ! »

Gilbert refit son rire si particulier avant de la rejoindre les pieds dans l'eau. Alice s'approcha puis avec hésitation, elle lui prit la main. L'homme ne dit rien mais enlaça leurs doigts ce qui amena un sourire ravi sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les jeunes gens continuèrent leur promenade tranquillement le long de la côte puis revinrent vers leurs affaires, la plage étant déserte ils ne craignaient pas les voleurs. Silencieusement ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre, de cette personne si particulière et différente alors qu'ils partageaient la même ville. Ils remontèrent à moto et repartirent vers la cité après s'être rhabiller. Gilbert la conduisit jusqu'à l'angle de la rue, sa compagne refusant qu'il la dépose devant la grille. « Je n'ai pas honte de toi mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne nous embêter plus que nécessaire » et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle l'avait embrassé avant de trottiner jusque chez elle. Le motard soupira puis retourna à son immeuble. Demain est un autre jour.

Gilbert et Alice n'eurent aucun contact pendant toute une semaine. Parfois il pensait à elle, surtout quand son ex venait agiter son bonheur conjugal sous son nez, puis il l'oubliait le temps de prendre soin de sa bécane adorée. Il astiquait la carrosserie en fredonnant le titre qui passait à la radio, le petit poste était posé sur le muret en béton devant sa place de parking, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna et aperçut Alice. Celle-ci lui fit un ravissant sourire puis lui demanda gentiment.

« Salut, je peux t'aider ?

- Euh… ouais okay, s'tu veux. »

Elle sourit à nouveau puis attendit qu'il lui dise quoi faire, Gilbert lui confia un chiffon et elle frotta avec soin la carrosserie de l'autre côté de la moto. Ils s'occupèrent du bolide en écoutant la voix suave de Jeff Buckley qui entamait son célèbre « Halleluja » puis Alice posa son chiffon avant de se lever et de faire le tour de l'engin. Ses talons claquant légèrement sur le sol alerta Gilbert qui la regarda s'approcher avant de se baisser et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il laissa tomber le bout de tissus puis prit la belle par la taille pour la rapprocher, la jolie blonde s'empara d'une mèche blanche et joua avec quelques instants.

« Est-ce que c'est naturel… ?

- Je suis albinos. Et heureusement pour moi, y'a pas trop de soleil dans le coin.

- C'est fascinant. Donc tu l'es vraiment de partout… ?

- T'veux vérifier toi-même ? »

Alice rougit fortement et fit doucement « non » de la tête, sur le coup elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que pouvait impliquer ses paroles. Son compagnon sourit simplement puis une chose lui revint à l'esprit.

« Comment t'as trouvé ma place de parking au fait ?

- Oh. Euh… j'ai usé de mes… pouvoirs de princesse.

- Ah ouais ?

- J'ai fouillé dans les papiers de la mairie. Je suis vraiment désolée Gilbert…

- Oh, c'est pas un drame t'sais, inutile d'en faire un fromage. »

La jolie blonde sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se coller à lui. Pendant un long moment ils n'y eut plus aucunes paroles puis Alice se colla encore plus à lui avant de l'enlacer, un peu surprit Gilbert baissa les yeux vers elle puis lui caressa les cheveux.

« Gilbert ? Tu seras sans doute toujours le « punk » mais moi, je ne serais plus la « princesse ».

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai quitté la maison familiale et j'ai pris un petit appartement dans l'un de ces immeubles. »

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces mots si bas qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour être certain de bien avoir entendu. La princesse avait quitté son château pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour se rapprocher du punk de la cité ?

« Alice ? Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi ?

- Parce que je veux vire en dehors de cette cage dorée que l'on a forgée pour moi. J'aime cette banlieue, je veux être une femme comme une autre, de plus…

- De plus ?

- Nous… Nous pourrons nous voir aussi souvent que nous en aurons envie. »

Gilbert sourit un peu puis rangea ses affaires avant de décaler sa belle et de se lever, celle-ci suivit le mouvement et lui prit la main, un peu nerveuse malgré tout. L'autre ne dit rien mais la lui serra en retour puis les fit sortir du parking avant de se diriger vers les barres d'immeubles où tout deux résidaient désormais. Gilbert avait été la clé de la liberté pour la jeune femme, l'élément déclencheur qu'il lui fallait pour enfin s'envoler hors du nid familial. Que Alice soit ou non son grand amour, c'était certain qu'ils allaient au moins faire un bout de chemin ensemble et à ce stade, c'était déjà le bonheur.

**Fin !**

Ce petit OS trainaît sur mon ordi depuis décembre, à force de modifications l'histoire me plaît enfin et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira un peu aussi ^^

Ne faites pas comme Gil, on ne boit pas d'alcool avant de conduire et on porte toujours son casque voilà la minute morale ;p


End file.
